


Mistletoe Kisses

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: “You and Character name, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas party.” W/ Ragnar Lothbrok





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, language, rude humour, smut,

You couldn’t believe It! Even after your boss spoke the words you had to ask him to repeat it.

“I’m leaving the Christmas party to you and Ragnar Lothbrok. Is there a problem with that?” Your boss replied.

You quickly shook your head. “No, Sir. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.”

Ragnar sat in his big black chair across from you and smiled at the dismay on your face. It was hard not to throw your cup of coffee at him. If you didn’t need the job so bad you probably would have.

Of all the people in this company, you had to be paired up with Ragnar Lothbrok. The man who you almost slept with until you found out he had a wife! And he was basically going his way through every other female co workers. The asshole should have just thrown your heart in a blender. It would have been a lot less painful. Especially because he made you believe that he could have loved you but it was all just a sick game to him.

Then there was the constant jokes and pranks. He was so immature…it made your blood boil just thinking about it. 

You were given a list of supplies at the end of the day which you handed right to Ragnar. “Go get the supplies. I’ll start cleaning out the old office.”

Ragnar took the list and gave a smug smile. “Okay, Mrs. Kranky.”

You sent him a glare before you stalked towards the old office and began moving tables. It had taken you a total of 2 hours to sweep, dust and clean everything. By then Ragnar walked in and whistled as he saw all the work you did.

“Yeah, thanks for helping.” You sneered as you ripped some bags out of his hand.

“Hey, I went through a lot getting all this stuff. Most stores are closed but lucky for you I taken the extra time to make sure I got everything.

He set some bags down on the table and you noticed a pink Victoria’s Secret bag.

"What the fuck did we need at Victoria’s Secret?” You asked.

“Not me. For you.” He winked and grabbed the bag to hand it to you.

You reached in and pulled out a red garter dress with golden embroidery and felt your entire face burn hot.

“What the-”

“A little something for the after party. If that doesn’t get you laid then I don’t know what will.” He began to laugh.

You shoved the lingerie in the back and threw it at his chest. “Just get back to work Asshole!”

He chuckled and began pulling out the long lines of Christmas lights. You felt your chest grow heavy with anger but you decided to let it go since it was illegal to punch your co-worker. Instead, you made yourself busy by placing the white linen over the round tables and began putting together the centerpieces.

As much as you hated Ragnar you had to admit, he did good for getting all the decorations. The centerpieces were beautiful white trees with bare branches and they came with red and white globes that had floral designs on them.

At first it was really awkward. The two of you remained in silence, while breathing in the thick tension. But then you told yourself, you wouldn’t let this ruin your holiday. Even if Ragnar was a jerk to you, It was Christmas and he did at least help you by streaming all the lights up high and hanging a few wreaths.

“I suppose I should thank you for taking the time to help me.” You spoke to break the silence.

Ragnar walked around the table with a bundle of candles in his hands. “Not like I had a choice, but you’re welcome, Y/N.”

You clenched your jaw and let out a sigh.

“Do you plan on staying?” Ragnar asked.

You nodded your head as you began putting placements on the table. “Yes. There isn’t really anything at home for me.”

Ragnar raised an eyebrow and peaked over his shoulder at you. “No boyfriend or cat?”

You scowled. “I’m too busy for anything like that. You know our Boss has really been riding my ass and making me work extra hours.”

Ragnar turned around to look at you. “You were the one that kept going to him to complain about me.”

“Because you keep harassing me!” You snapped.

Ragnar furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t harass you. I just like to see you smile so I have that at the top of my To-Do list every day.”

His words made you pause completely. You were baffled. Why would you smiling be so important to him?

Ragnar turned back around. “It’s almost time for the party. Why don’t you go, get ready. I’ll finish up.”

You placed the final piece of silverware on the table and went to the ladies room to change into your dress. It was a nice red color and came with a black belt that almost looked like Santa’s and you matched it with black stockings and a pair of knee high boots.

When you emerged from the ladies room you watched Ragnar step out from across the hall and you sucked in a quick breath. You didn’t expect him to still hang around especially dressed up in such a …hot way. He looked fucking hot and all he had on was a nice black button up shirt with a decent pair of matching pants.

The color black made the blue in his eyes pop out. You didn’t even realize they were so blue until that moment.

“Y/N…” He brought his eyes down your body. “You look beautiful.”

Your entire body turned hot just from his words. But you told yourself over and over not to let him know what he was doing to you. This was Ragnar, you’re supposed to see him as the enemy, not as the next man to ride.

A cheeky smile spread across your face. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

The two of you began to walk towards the party where loud Christmas music was playing and the voices of all your coworkers could be heard.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, you got the mistletoe Right? Our boss will flip if we don’t have one hanging.” You quickly spoke with panic.

Ragnar gently grabbed a hold of your arm to catch your attention. He slowly brought his eyes to the threshold above the two of you. And there hung a beautiful green mistletoe with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

Your heart raced as you slowly looked back at Ragnar.

“What?” You asked nervously as his eyes narrowed on your lips.

“Well, it is Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe.” He pointed out.

You straightened yourself out and slowly stepped up to him. He reached a hand around the back of your neck and slowly pulled you to his lips. The moment his lips covered yours a spark of heat shot down between your legs and your legs suddenly felt weak.

What started out as a small kiss turned deeper and hunger. You parted your lips and felt his tongue delve into your mouth. He tasted like warm cinnamon mixed with just a dash of whisky.

When he pulled away the both of you were breathing heavy and now his eyes had suddenly gleamed with hunger. Your stomach clenched as a small throb began to grow in your clit. What the fuck was happening? Why did you want more of him?

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” He asked in a light whisper.

You nodded your head and felt his hand travel down to yours. He immediately turned away from the party and began leading you towards the new offices. Your legs carried you right behind him until he finally stopped at a wooden door.

In a beautiful engraving was the words Earl Haraldson. Your eyes widened.

“Ragnar, this is our boss’s office!” You whispered.

Ragnar pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He held the door open with a grin stretching his face. “Ladies first.” He encouraged.

You giggled like a little school girl and nearly ran into the room. He shut and locked the door behind him before he went right back to seizing your mouth with his. His hands traveled to your hips and then slowly moved to your back.

The dress nearly split in half as he unzipped it and pulled the material down to your feet. His eyes stayed looking into yours as he removed your boots and helped you step out of the puddle of clothing. On his way back up he made sure to press a light kiss on your left leg.

His hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt while your hands reached down to unbuckle his belt. He pulled his shirt off and his body nearly lunged into you as his lips went back to yours and he brought his hands up to cup your face.

The two of you stumbled to the wooden desk where he scooped you up and placed you right on the surface. His hand shot out behind you and knocked down all the files and paperwork. He pulled away from the kiss and spread your legs further apart.

The tip of his erection pressed against your drenched entrance as the two of you settled on top of the desk. He lunged forward and entered you with one long thrust. Your back arched immediately and a loud moan slipped out. You never expected him to be so big. It didn’t hurt but he filled you completely. With just a thrust of his hips he touched you in places that you didn’t even know existed.

His heavy kisses muffled your moans as he continued to pump himself inside you. Your hands moved across his muscular shoulders and gripped the back of his neck to keep yourself grounded. The two of you moved in one fluid motion.

You had become so lost in pleasure you didn’t even hear the Christmas music playing from the old office space. All you could think about was how good Ragnar felt inside you. With every thrust of his hips he filled you to the brim and your legs were quivering.

Fuck. This was too good.

A warm glow slowly melted between your thighs and you felt your entire body clench as your toes curled. Ragnar pulled away from the kiss and groaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He thrusted his hips into yours one final time before spilling his warm seed inside you.

He climbed off you and the two of you quickly got dressed in a comfortable silence.

“So… You have a ride home?” Ragnar asked.

You pulled your dress up. “I thought you had a wife.”

When you turned to face him you saw that he had a serious look on his face. “She divorced me and took my sons with her right before I got this job.” He explained.

You looked at him with your eyes growing wide. Why didn’t he tell you this in the beginning? Now you were suddenly struck with awe.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

He was buttoning up his shirt when he walked towards you. “As long as my sons are happy…it’s okay. So you gonna let me take you home so we won’t be alone on Christmas or are we going to be staying here? Cause if that’s the case I’ll just have to keep sneaking you under the mistletoe for more kisses.”

You let out a sigh and held out your arm. Ragnar hooked his arm in yours and grinned.

“Does this mean I get to see you in that garter dress?”

You chuckled as the two of you made your way out of the bosses office. “I suppose I can wrap myself up for you.”

Ragnar placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “Good cause Mistletoe kisses won’t do it tonight."


End file.
